Baby Come Back
by Stinkyx3
Summary: It's over between them, right? But what if they still love each other? ZXV one-shot


Erm, yeah. It's not the best ever, but I tried. Like?

xx svenja.

-true love lasts forever-

"You should have seen them, Mo. Acting all happy and best friends." The 25 year-old brunette shook her head while painting her nails with her phone laying next to her on speaker. "It is pathatic. Like everyone knows they still have feelings for each other. They just don't want to admit it."

"Those two are going to be the death of me one of these days." On the other side of the country, in New York, Monique sighed into her phone. "They're both so stuburn. Remember when they used to fight on set and everyone was just praying for one of them to apology?"

"And neither would say sorry first and admit it was their fault. So it went on and on and on until someone saw them fooling around in some corner." At the thought of her two best friends and their on-set love story Ashley had to giggle. "But, the thing is, it never ever went on as long as it does now. I'm getting the feeling this is serious."

zvxzx

"What's up, dude?" Corbin hugged his 'big brother' and pushed his way into Zac's house. "What are you doing? No, wait. Let me guess. X360?"

"Um, yes." Zac's obsession with video games was no secret and on his days off he spent most of his time in front of his monstrous TV and killed terrorists. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." As if it was his own home, he let himself fall onto the couch and took a sip out of the coke bottle that stood on the floor. "Hey, do you have anything to eat?"

"No. Corbin, I'm really sorry, but I have to be somewhere, so..." His discomfort was more than visible to his best friend.

"As if, Zac. I know you don't have anything to do today." Corbin stared at the blue-eyed actor. "Something wrong with you, man? You look like shit."

"No, no, I'm fine." Actually, he wasn't. But he wasn't about to admit that to Corbin or anyone else. And most of all not to her. They saw each other at Ashley's movie screening and even talked a bit. It felt weird, yes. But that's how it would be now, wasn't it? They'd be polite and all, but it would never be the same again.

"Zac? You still here or what?" Corbin basically saw his friend's mind wander far away. "Talk to me, man. You know, I can see you're thinking about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zac was about to sit down, but the doorbell rang. "Wait here."

"Hey, man." When Zac opened the door, Lucas hugged him and smiled. "How's it going?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? What do you want from me?" Zac looked at his two friends and didn't believe for a second that it was coincidence that both of them visited him at the same time.

zvxzv

"Nessa!" Monique hugged the younger brunette and turned to look at Ashley. "Hey, Ash."

"Hi, Mo." Ashley could barely hide her grin as the two other girls sat down on Vanessa's huge couch. "Nessa was just showing me her new belly button ring." She gave Monique a very comprehensive look.

"Really? What happened with diamond one from Zac?" Monique asked incredulously. "You loved it so much."

"I did, but now I don't." Vanessa didn't mean to sound so bitchy, but it wasn't anyone's business which belly button ring she wore. When Zac had gotten her the diamond piercing she nearly cried because it was so sweet and it meant so much to her. And she loved it so very much, but she also loved him more than anyone and now she didn't anymore, right?

"Zac'll be not like it, V." Ashley hated to see both of her best friends miserable. "You know, he still cares about you."

"Oh really? Doesn't really seem like it. Why would he go out and get drunk and sleep with sluts then?" Okay, maybe Vanessa's feelings towards Zac still be more than just friendly, but what's the use when he didn't care? "It's not like we're together or anything."

"But maybe you should talk about it, okay? Maybe both of you are hurting and maybe both of you need to get your feeling out in the open."

zvxzv

He could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to be there any more than he did.

The VIP room at the restaurant was decorated in white and red and there were almost 50 crew members that they had worked with at the High School Musical set. Although he tried to tell his friends that he had plans, a date with a few bottles of beer and a nice little match of soccer with his brother of XBox Live, the others had informed him that there was no way in hell that he was going to miss the Wildcat Reunion.

Vanessa looked at Zac and caught him in the act of turning his head away from her. He had been watching her, just like she stared at him. It was weird being surrounded by all of their 'family members' like in old times and still everything was different now. She had been surprised when Ashley and Monique had told her about the dinner they had planned for the 'East High Crew' and almost forgot about her ex-boyfriend being there, too.

After the last steaks and chicken breasts were eaten up, all faces turned to Kenny who stood and smiled. "I hope you're all full now, because I'm about to give a little speech now." Vanessa had to giggle and she clearly heard Zac chuckling, too. "First of all, I want to thank our lovely Ashley and Monique for planning this whole get-together. Most of us have been too busy to keep in touch these last 4 years. It was great to catch .p with all of you guys again."

"Now, I think Corbin had a great idea this evening. He suggested to have a Wildcat Reunion next year in Utah with all of our crew members. We should really do that." He gave Corbin a approvingly look. "And now, I hope none of you have any other dates tonight, because we're having a party, my friends."

The waitresses took away the plates and brought bottles of wine and champagne while two men set up a karaoke machine. Everyone was chatting and laughing and having a good time, even Vanessa and Zac. That was until Ashley got the microphone and her giggles were spreading through the room.

"Hey guys. I know you'd love to hear me sing, but tonight we're having a Wildcat Reunion and Sharpay has always been the second choice." She stuck out her lower lip and pouted which got her a few laughter. "Yeah, I know it's sad. But fortunately we have our Troy and Gabriella here." Monique and Olesya started applauding and some others joined in. "How about we let Zac start?"

Zac turned to look at her for the first time and shook his head. There was no way he was going to sing. He took a sip of his beer and glared and Ashley who gave him her sweetest 'pretty-please' face.

"I'd like to sing!" Vanessa smiled and gave her glass to a girl who used to play a cheerleader. If Zac was going to be moody than she was going to be as happy as could be. Maybe she even got Walking On Sunshine or something.

"Well, let's here it for Nessa than." Ashley handed her the micro and went back to her seat next to Scott. It was all she could do to not smack Zac in the face. He hadn't even tried to talk to Vanessa and neither did Vanessa say a single word to Zac.

Vanessa's song began and she almost ran of the stage when she recognized the melody. 'Great, Baby Come Back. Ironic, or what?'

_"Everyday, I try to play, another game_

_But my heart can't take it._

_I try to find, another boy,_

_But all the while, I can't face it._

_Why do I miss you so much?_

_I wanna stop this hurt inside_

_Oh baby please, give us one more try_

_I see you out with all your friends_

_Laughin it up as you pretend_

_To have a good time,_

_I know cause I'm living the same lie_

_So one of us has got to say_

_We can't keep living this same way_

_so I'll be the one_

_yeah I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it again_

_Baby come back to me_

_in my heart I still believe_

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should've never set you free_

_love maybe_

_come back_

_I wanna call, but then I stall_

_cause after all, I just couldn't take it_

_cause if your play was to push me away_

_you know the day, my heart you'd break it_

_I know we made a mistake_

_it's just like your foolish pride_

_Come back to me_

_Let us try, let us try, let us try it again_

_Baby come back to me_

_in my heart I still believe_

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_i should've never set you free_

_love maybe_

_come back_

_You know you miss your Baby V_

_And I can see that you think about me_

_so why do you act like you don't care_

_like all this love between us isn't there_

_I know that you're upset_

_I know I did you wrong_

_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain i've caused_

_but in the end it all comes down to just one thing_

_it's you and me so I sing;"_

Vanessa's eyes locked with Zac as she took a breath. It was her song; their song. He had been the first to hear it and had been there when she sang it in the studio. Her heart almost broke again as she remembered all the time they had spent together, him with his guitar and her singing to his melodies. With tears in her eyes she gave all she had for her big exit.

_"Baby come back to me_

_in my heart I still believe_

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should've never set you free_

_love maybe_

_come back!"_

Zac watched as she gave the micro to a girl and disappeared without saying a word to anyone. It was an emotional song, but even more for the two of them. It had been their thing; the music. He had written her a love song one time. Actually, he had written her more than one. In a burst of emotion he put down his beer and followed Vanessa out into the street.

"Nessa, wait."

"No, please. Just leave me alone."

"Hey, don't cry. You know I hate to see you crying."

"And I hate that you saw those tears."

"Even if you didn't let them spill, I would have seen them. I can read you, you know that."

"Zac, please. I'm not up to talk about old times."

"Me neither. I just don't want you to be unhappy."

"Well, it's a little too late for that."

"You know I didn't want to hurt you, Van."

"I'm not putting all the blame on you, Zac. I'm just not able to get over us in so little time, not like you."

"Like me? Don't you think I cry over this too? Don't you think I miss you every single day ?"

"When? When you make out with some model? Or when you're getting drunk with the guys? Or maybe when you party around town?"

"That's not fair. You make it sound like I party every day. And for the record, I didn't sleep or make out with anyone."

"It doesn't matter, Zac. We're over. You made that very clear."

"I thought we both agreed to take a break."

"I would agree to anything to make you happy. I would throw myself out of the window if that would make you smile."

"But... does that mean you didn't want to break up?"

"No. I loved you, Zac. You're my first love and you'll forever be a part of my life."

"But, I love you, too. I thought there was no other option than breaking up given our schedules and all. I thought it would make it easier for you."

"I don't give a fuck how difficult you make my life. I want you in my life more than anything."

'Thank God.' Ashley smiled as Zac leaned into Vanessa and kissed her softly. Her two best friends belonged together and finally they realized that.


End file.
